A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of grocery carts, more specifically, a beverage holder that is configured to support itself and a cup with respect to a grocery cart.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a grocery cart beverage holder that is configured for use in attaching itself in between the rear wall of a grocery cart and a pivoting child seat wall in order to support a beverage upright there between; wherein the grocery cart beverage holder is constructed of a first member hingedly connected to a second member; wherein the first member and the second member each have a beverage cutout that align with one another to collectively for a cup holder slot; wherein the first member as well as the second member include a slideable member the slideable members each include a clip configured for use in securing the slideable member onto the surface of the grocery cart; wherein a wire hanger extends and connects the first member to the second member in order to enable rotation of the first member with respect to the second member; wherein the wire hanger rotates downwardly beneath the cup holder slot to limit the travel of the beverage into the cup holder slot; wherein either the first member or the second member may include a coupon spring clip that is configured to secure at least one coupon thereto.
The Peota et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0237284) discloses a cup holder for a shopping cart. However, the cup holder is not a device that folds out to span in between the rear and pivoting child seat wall of the grocery cart.
The Vogel Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0007416) discloses a folding beverage cup holder that can hang from the handle of a shopping cart. However, the cup holder is not able to span in between the rear and pivoting child seat walls of a grocery cart.
The Cappellino et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0199667) discloses a cup holder mountable on a shopping cart. Among other things, the cup holder is not able to span in between the rear and pivoting child seat walls of a grocery cart.
The Werner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,204) discloses a cup holder attached to, or incorporated into, a portion of an open top basket of a standard wire mesh shopping cart. However, the cup holder is not able to span in between the rear and pivoting child seat walls of a grocery cart.
The Bergin et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,382) discloses a cup holder mountable on the interior of a supermarket cart. Among other things, the cup holder is not able to span in between the rear and pivoting child seat walls of a grocery cart.
The Adamson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,077) discloses a shopping cart having a retractable cup holder. However, the cup holder is not adapted for use in between the rear wall and pivoting child seat wall of a grocery cart.
The Peota et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,049) discloses a cup holder for a shopping cart. However, the cup holder is not adapted to be positioned in between the pivoting child seat wall and rear wall of a grocery cart in order to support itself and suspend a beverage there between.
The Ryan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,901) discloses a cup holder for mounting on a basket of a shopping cart. However, the cup holder only clips onto a single surface.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a grocery cart beverage holder that is configured for use in attaching itself in between the rear wall of a grocery cart and a pivoting child seat wall in order to support a beverage upright there between; wherein the grocery cart beverage holder is constructed of a first member hingedly connected to a second member; wherein the first member and the second member each have a beverage cutout that align with one another to collectively for a cup holder slot; wherein the first member as well as the second member include a slideable member that extends distally away from the respective member; wherein the slideable members each include a clip configured for use in securing the slideable member onto the surface of the grocery cart; wherein a wire hanger extends and connects the first member to the second member in order to enable rotation of the first member with respect to the second member; wherein the wire hanger rotates downwardly beneath the cup holder slot to limit the travel of the beverage into the cup holder slot; wherein either the first member or the second member may include a coupon spring clip that is configured to secure at least one coupon thereto. In this regard, the grocery cart beverage holder departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.